Renegades 4
by thewrangler
Summary: 200 people are murdered and Blair, Garrett and Ben are the prime suspects. But an old enemy has returned from their pasts...


The Renegades 4

It was just an average night in Gotham City. It was beginning to turn dark as few late shoppers were getting ready to leave WalMart. There were roughly 200 hundred people left in the store. Suddenly, 3 beings walked out of the woods, clearly not human. They strode towards the store across the parking lot. A man carrying carts inside noticed them and gasped.  
>"What the hell are you?!" He yelled, leaving the carts and turning to run inside. One of the beings lept through the air and landed on the man, taking him to the ground." Please, no!" He yelled before the creature bit into his head. The beings continued to walk toward the store as they approached the door. It slid open as they walked in, people screaming. Another creature whipped out a gun and shot two of the greeters, burning a hole through their chests. More people screamed as they ran into the store. A security guard ran up to the third creature, but it stabbed him through the stomach. The creature slid the body off the blade, the metal a crimson red. The three continued through the store on their killing spree.<br>The next morning, an employee by the name Bob,that didn't have the night shift parked his car and got out. He looked around the parking lot and noticed an usual amount of cars in the parking lot. He shrugged and continued his walk to the store. But then he noticed a lump in the early morning light. It lay on the pavement, motionless. As he crept closer he saw a pool of liquid around it. He suddenly reconized it.  
>"Jimmy, are you ok!?" He asked as he bent down to examine him. Jimmy was a young kid working here over the summer. Bob noticed there was what looked lile a bite mark in Jimmy's head. He had to get help! He ran into the store to get help.<br>"Oh no..." Bob said, as he looked around. He saw the greeters and the security guards first. Then, he saw everyone else. He didn't waste anytime calling the police.  
>Soon, the GCPD showed up to the scene. It was one of the worst mass murders in Gotham's history. 200 hundred people dead. Commissioner Gordon had never seen anything like it. He had to call in Batman.<br>Meanwhile, Bruce Wayne had just woken up and was enjoying his breakfast when he saw a the bat signal. It was a cloudy day, so it shone against the dark clouds. He dropped everything and changed into his suit. He sped off in the batmobile towards the light. He arrived at Walmart a few minutes later. He noticed police tape around the parking lot as he got out of the batmobile. Commissioner Gordon was the only one there.  
>"What's the situation, Jim?" Batman asked as they walked into Walmart. Jim sadly shook his head.<br>"See for yourself." He said as they walked into Walmart. All he saw were bodies. Body upon body... dead." 200 hundred people. My moneys on Joker."  
>"No. The methods of killing are all wrong. The holes are scorched and there are bite marks. No Joker's style. That and no smiley faces." Batman corrected. He didn't say anything, but he had an idea of who it was who had done this. Recently, Robin had informed him of three aliens that had stayed with the team for a short period of time. They were now in Gotham City.<br>"I'll take care of it Jim. Just wrap this up." Batman said as he left. He got in the batmobile and called Mount Justice. Robin picked up.  
>"Hey Batman. What's up?" He asked casually. The whole team was at the cave.<br>"Robin, those aliens you housed are killers." Batman grimly said as he drove the batmobile back to Wayne Manor.  
>"You mean Bl'airr, Garrack and Byen? Why, what did they do?" Robin asked, sounding much more intently.<br>"They killed 200 hundred people. Gather the team and arrest them." Batman ordered. Robin hesitated for a minute. They couldn't kill innocent people, could they? But Robin shook his head." Got it Batman." He said before ending the call. He left to gather the others.  
>Meanwhile, Blair, Garrett and Ben sat in the apartment with the girls. It was Saturday and they all didn't have work. The tv was on the news channel but nobody paid much attention. Until this.<br>"This is Vicki Vale reporting from outside WalMart. Last night, 200 hundred people were murder last night here. The GCPD has issued an areest warrant for these three aliens." The reporter said. Everyone's eyes bulged as pictures of Garrett, Ben and Blair appeared on screen in their alien forms.  
>"Tha... that's us." Ben stammered, drawing their attentions. Everyone stared horrified as they continued the story.<br>"A team of superheroes known as Young Justice is on their way to arrest them as we speak." She said as Blair clicked off the tv and tney sat there bewildered.  
>"But that's impossible. You guys were here last night." Pam said as they looked at each other.<br>"You guys have to get out of here." Blair said, standing up and looking out the window.  
>"Excuse me? We're not going anywhere, mista." Harley said as everyone stood up.<br>"No. Blair's right. It's not safe here. If we're caught, you'll be jailed too." Garrett said.  
>"Well, we can stay in Central City. I have an aunt there." Selina said." But what about you guys?"<br>"We're staying. We're going to try and solve this mess." Bem said." Now go pack and get out of here." A few hours later, the girls were ready to leave. They said their good byes and gave hugs (not to mention a few kisses).  
>"Be safe now, okay?" Pam said, straightening Ben's jacket. He smiled and kissed her forehead.<br>"We'll be fine." He reassured her." Now go. Don't worry everything will be alright." The girls got into a cab and disappeared down the road.  
>"So now what do we do?" Bl'airr asked as they walked down the street, away from the apartment.<br>"Now, we wait." Garrack smiled as they disappeared into an alley. They changed into their alien forms and climbed to the rooftops.  
>That night, the bioship soared over Gotham City. The team was searching for the aliens." I still can't believe it. They couldn't have killed those people." Miss Martian said.<br>"Batman gave us the mission and we have to do what he says. Besides, Batman wouldn't send us if he wasn't completely sure." Robin said. Suddenly, three blips came up on a sonar like device.  
>"We found them." Aqualad said as they landed the bioship on a rooftop. The team exited the bioship and looked around the roofs. All was quiet and dark.<br>"Bl'airr, Garrack, Byen! We know your here! Come out and we won't have to fight." Superboy yelled.  
>"Looking for us?" A voice said. The team looked up and saw the three aliens lept down from a taller building. They landed softly on the roof as they faced the team.<br>"You guys are under arrest for the killings of 200 hundred civilians." Robin said.  
>"We never killed anyone! We were asleep that night." Blair urged as the teens looked at each other.<br>"It's too late. You can either come quietly or by force." Artemis said, drawing an arrow. The guys looked at each other.  
>"Sorry guys. But we aren't going away for something we didn't do." Byen said, taking out his spear. The blades on either end shone in the moonlight. Artemis let the arrow go, sending it sailing in the air. In the blink of an eye, Byen brought the blade down, cutting the arrow in half. It dropped to the ground.<br>"We're sorry. But for the good of humanity, we're taking you down." Kid Flash said, lowering his goggles. Bl'airr drew his wrist blades as the two teams stared at each other. They rushed each other, quickly closing the gap between them. Garrack threw a punch at Aqualad that he ducked under and retaliated by punching him in the jaw. Garrack staggered back and regained himself. Bl'airr slashed the air, knocking a batarang out of the air as Robin threw another. It too, was batted out of the air, as Artemis ran in and swung with her bow. He blocked it too, grabbed her, and threw her at Robin. They crushed in a heap, slowly getting back to their feet. Byen flipped over Superboy as he went for a punch. He dodged a back swing and kicked the back of Superboy's legs, making him go to his knees. Kid Flash came out of no where and punched Byen down. Kid Flash was then suddenly tackled by Garrack. They fell to the ground and quickly bounced back up.  
>"Miss Martian, shut down their minds!" Aqualad order, before Byen spin kicked him away. Miss Martian started to concentrate as the aliens all felt sharp pains in their heads.<br>"Bl'airr, stop her!" Garrack yelled, blocking Superboy's punch with his arm. Blair pushed Artemis away and raised his wrist gauntlet. A net shot out towards Miss Martian. It caught her and pinned her to the wall behind.  
>"Don't I can still... ahh!" She yelled, trying to raise her hands to her head. But as soon as she moved the net tightened around her.<br>"M'gann!" Superboy yelled as he lept to her. He got to her, but Byen managed to jump on his back. He wrapped his arms around Superboy's head and steered him away from her. He reached behind him and grabbed Byen, flipping him over onto the roof. He raised a foot above Byen, but Bl'airr tackled him to the ground. He lifted Superboy up and threw a ways away. Aqualad drew his water weapons, turning them to Mauls as he faced Garrack. He roared as he charged Aqualad. Aqualad dodged a swing of a paw and hit him in the stomach. Garrack doubled over as Robin lept through the air. He came down hard on Garrack's head with a kick. He slumped to the ground, out cold. Bl'airr was busy dodging Artemis's kicks and didn't see Kid Flash. He ran full speed at the alien and delivered a huge punch to the back of his head. The large alien fell to the ground face first.  
>"I had him, Bay Watch!" Artemis growled. Kid Flash just smiled, right before he was hit with spin kick by Byen. Superboy rushed over to Miss Martian and torn the net from the wall. Miss Martian fell out into his arms, her arms lined with the line indents. He bared his teeth, laid her down, and lept through the air. He came down on Byen, creating a small crater. Superboy staggered up as he saw Byen, eyes closed laying down.<br>"We did it." Robin gasped, completely out of breath. They gathered the unconscious aliens and loaded them onto the bioship.  
>Byen awoke with a startled jump. He looked around him and saw a small space with a bed and an orange force field as a door. Aqualad stared in at him.<br>"Aqualad, where am I?" He asked, rubbing his sore head. He didn't remember a whole lot of what happened.  
>"Your in a cell under Mount Justice." He answered, almost sounding sorry." Bl'airr and Garrack are in the cells beside you."<br>"Oh good, your awake. Just in time to hear what's gonna happen." Garrett moaned. Ben noticed he was in his human form and tried to switch to his alien self. But he immediately felt a painful shock go through him and stopped.  
>"Those are inhibitor collars around your neck. They take away all power." Aqualad said." I'm sorry, but you are criminals now." He walked away and left them.<br>"Well, now what?" Garrett groaned, putting his head against the wall. Suddenly, he heard thumping.  
>"Blair, what are doing?" He asked, trying to peer out his cell. The thumping stopped momentarily.<br>"What do you? I'm getting out of here." Blair said, as he continued to punch the force field.  
>"Save your energy. I sense am enemy is near." Ben said, meditating. Just outside Mount Justice, three aliens sat in the woods. The first one hissed as it lunged at the mountain. It had a shiny, black, insect like body. A long tail, swinging tail lay behind it. It had blunt teeth and sharp claws. This was a Xenomorph or Alien.<br>"Your time with come, Thrasher. Just wait." A tail reptilian alien hissed. His tongue flicked in and out like a snake's. He was basically a huge lizard that walked upright. Huge clawed, scaly, three fingered hands gripped a high tech sort of rifle. He wore a jumpsuit and carried the name Nadar. He was a Trandoshan.  
>"I'm sick of all this waiting. We should go in there and destroy them!" A small alien barked. He wore a black flight suit, covering green, reptilian skin. A huge jaw that had grooves in it took up a nice bit of face, while two pointy ears twitched nervously. A long sword hung from his back and he held the name of Do'nair as he was a Skrull.<br>"Alright then. We'll go." Nadar hissed as they moved toward the mountain. As they got to the mountain, Do'nair's body slowly changed. Suddenly, he looked exactly like Aqualad! Skrulls have the ability to shapeshift at will. He walked around to a secret door the team used and knocked. Kid Flash was inside and saw this on the camera. He pushed a button on the main terminal and the door slid open.  
>"Hey, Aqualad! What's up?" He asked, between mouthfuls of chips. Without warning, "Aqualad" punched Kid right in the temple, knocking him completely out.<br>"Quickly, we must hide the body!" Do'nair ordered as they shoved Kid Flash's body in a closet.  
>"Wally would you keep it do-oh!" Artemis yelled, walking into the room and seeing the three aliens. She started to back away to find help. But Thrasher was a bit faster. Crouching on his hunches, he lept through the air and landed heavily on her back. He was a nice bit bigger than her as she fell heavily on her head. Saliva dripped from his teeth as he lowered his mouth to her head.<br>"Artemis, look out!" M'gann yelled as she appeared from the kitchen. She pushed the Alien off her friend, throwing him back to the wall. Unfortunately, she failed to take out Nadar. He raised his rifle and fired a ring of energy, hitting her. She fell to the ground, victim of a stun blast. But, before she had been felled, she had managed to send a mind message for help to Superboy, Aqualad and Robin. Within seconds the three of them were in the room.  
>"Who are you and what do you want?" Superboy asked gruffly. Nadar smiled, showing all his sharp teeth.<br>"What we want is the Renegades dead." He hissed, his tongue flicking in and out. Without another word, he raised his blaster and shot Aqualad with the same blast he used on Miss Martian. He fell on his face as Superboy lept through the air. He swung at Do'nair as the small alien jumped back. A shadow loomed over his head as Superboy turned around. Thrasher's large tail swung throung the air and hit Superboy in the chest, throwing him across the room. Robin was the only one left and he didn't see Do'nair get behind. He swung back the hilt of of his sword and hit the Boy Wonder in the back of the head.  
>"This is too easy." He sneered as the three dragged the bodies away, deeper into the cave.<br>Meanwhile, the guys sat in their cells, trying to think of a way to escape." We could dig a tunnel." Garrett said, stretching out on the bed.  
>"Through these walls? Thats about a foot of concrete, lined with titanium. Good luck." Blair said, still meditating. Suddenly, the door to the cave opened up.<br>"Hello... Renegades." A raspy voice hissed. Garrett's eyes shot open. He knew that voice. He looked out his cell door and just stared.  
>"Nadar." He cringed, locking eyes with the large lizard. Wookiees and Trandoshans never really liked each other that much. Thrasher let out an extended growl that brought to Blair to his door.<br>"I'll get you for what you did me, Thrasher." Blair yelled, pounding on tne door. Again, relationships between the Yautja and Xenomorphs, not so great.  
>"I assume Do'nair is here as well?" Ben said, still eyes closed and meditating.<br>"That's right. And I've been waiting a long to time to see you." The Skrull hissed. The Skrulls and Kree had a gigantic war which ended in both races losing alot." How did you like our plan to get you arrested again?"  
>"You slimy runt! This is you!?" Garrett yelled, ad he too pounded on the door.<br>"Yup. And we plan to take more away from you too. Now if you'll excuse us, we need to find some girls." Nadar sneered. Suddenly, things made sense to Ben.  
>"You've been spying on us. Your going after The Gotham City Sirens." He said, finally standing up.<br>"You know us too well, Byen." Do'nair smiled as they unlocked his door. But Nadar kept his blaster pointed at Ben, stopping him from any escape. They left Wally and Connor in his cell as they sealed the door again. They did the same thing with Blair, dumping M'gann and Robin. Then finally moving to Garrett's cell, dropping Artemis and Kaldur. After they sealed the door, they started to leave.  
>"Guys, I swear if you touch Harley or either of the others, you'll wish you hadn't been born." Blair threatened as Nadar only smiled and left. What would they do now? They were trapped.<br> 


End file.
